


Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orcs had been slain. Not with ease. No… their wounds were a testament to that. But the orcs were dead... and they were not. That was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on 5/5/10 at Fanfiction.net.

The firelight danced across their fair skin, casting unnatural shadows about them. Elladan's hand rested with a somewhat possessive air upon the crown of Elrohir's head, his fingers curling mindlessly into dark locks of hair.

The orcs had been slain. Not with ease, no… their wounds were a testament to that. But the orcs were dead. And they were not. That was all that mattered.

Elrohir trembled lightly beneath his brother's touch, glassy eyes blinking blearily. Elladan ran his thumb across Elrohir's forehead soothingly and murmured soft nothings.

 _  
Shh… it's alright. Nothing shall harm you now. All is well. I am here…   
_

Elrohir gave a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes once more. His trembling didn't cease for some time after.

Elladan bent down – ignoring the screams of protest his aching back gave – and pressed his lips against his brother's hair.  _Tasting the sweat and blood and fear…_ Elladan felt a trickle of something run down his face –  _was it a tear or had his head wound reopened?_  – and land upon Elrohir's head.

 _  
Nothing shall harm you, my brother… I am here. I am watching…   
_

Sometimes he forgot if he was whispering these sweet nothings for his brother or for himself. A promise… or a reminder?

The son of Elrond stared into the flames and felt a deep despair begin to settle upon his shoulders, like a heavy load.

 _  
When had the world become so dark?   
_


End file.
